Why is his hair so greasy?
by madmaz1994
Summary: based on Zac and Vanessa but TROYELLA We all saw the pictures of Z and V at the bball game, but why was his hair so greasy? Troy comes around to Gabriella's for a few hours, but can't seem to get home, for funny, random reasons! Co-written but fifiorchid
1. Monday

A/N: This story is based on Zac and Vanessa and the pictures of them at a recent basketball game, where Zac's hair looks particularly greasy (I love him really!). But since they're deleting all those story's about then it's got to be about Troy and Gabriella :( But it is funny and sweet at moments!

It is a series of short chapters... and when I say short...

So:

Troy: Zac Efron

Gabriella: Vanessa Hudgens

Taylor: Ashley Tisdale

Chad: Zac's best friend (sorry, he's not famous, whoever he is!)

Disclaimer: all I own is the plot... not HSM, or anything else I happen to mention.

* * *

Santa Monica, CA (Gabriella's house): 11:30am

"Oh, Troy, I'm a Damsel in distress!" Gabriella whined into her new iphone 3G.

"Did you go shopping?" He sighed, knowingly.

"Maybe" She muttered.

"Did you buy a TV?" He asked.

"..."

"I'm coming over" Said Troy before hanging up the phone.

Gabriella was walking around her house, she was currently in the living room on the first floor, she wasn't quite sure where to put the TV. She kept walking up, panting by the time she reached her bedroom. (A/N: Seriously, have you seen Vanessa Hudgens house!?!) Wondering why she didn't use the elevator, she glanced at her old (72")TV currently on the wall opposite the sofa, should she put the new TV there? No, the new TV was on a stand, which her wii (© ) would go on. The last time she had a TV with a stand in this room, her 13 year old sister managed to throw the wii remote at it while playing Mario Party ( © ), however now the TV was on the wall it was safely out of reach.

' High School Musical' the song played around the house.

She jumped, she needed to change that doorbell. Stepping out onto her balcony she glanced 5 floors down, and saw Troy.

"Don't even think about getting me to come down there," Gabriella screamed. "You have keys" Every Paparazzi within a 50 mile radius turned their heads towards them, he has keys? Was heard.

Santa Monica, CA (Gabriella's house): 12:30am

"I cannot believe that happened!" Troy shouted from Gabriella's second floor study.

"Huh?" Said Gabriella, who was currently staring at the newly set up TV, in the third floor guest room. The High Definition was drawing her in, surround sound blasting her in all directions. Troy stomped into the room.

"Your dog," he said simply.

Gabriella glanced at him, and then the remains of the only shoes Troy had at Gabriella's house. Before what he was talking about had registered a tiny brown dog leaped into the room.

"Shadow, baby, come to mama!" said Gabriella, becoming her dog, then it finally hit her. "Hold on." She said to Troy. "Shadow did that?"

"Uh huh, and I'm not happy."

Gabriella seemed to be in thought for a moment, then began to giggle. "you can't go out with no shoes!"

"I've just ordered some online, Amazon (© ) They say next day delivery."

"Don't count on it" Said Gabriella, still giggling. "It took a week for just a DVD to come the last time I ordered something from Amazon." Troy groaned "You could always try my heels."

"But my hair needs washing," Troy muttered under his breath.

Will Troy get home tomorrow? Find out in the next chapter of, HOW DID HIS HAIR GET SO GREASY?


	2. Tuesday

Please review... cos I know your reading!

Tania- Stella Hudgens (Vanessa's sister, 13)

Disclaimer: I do not own HSM, or anything else I might mention... I will probably never get to boss Zac Efron around!

* * *

Tuesday: ( forgot to say that the last chapter was Monday!)

Santa Monica, CA (Gabriella's house): 8:40am

Gabriella awoke to a stomping, from what sounded like a long distance away.

Burglar.

She thought immediately, sitting up. The stomping was getting louder and to her dismay, the fear of having a random stranger in her house got her up and out of her bed before 10am. Miracles happen. As she reached her bedroom door she saw herself in a mirror- baby pink shorts and a vest top, why was it so hot last night, she found herself thinking, Mr/Mrs burglar is not seeing me like this. So she went to her closet and put on a hoddie. The stomps stopped.

"My new TV." Gabriella muttered under her breath, and before she knew it she was in her third floor guest room looking at Troy with his head stuck out of the window.

"Stupid mail man, where is he?" She heard him whisper.

After recovering from the shock, Gabriella said,"Good morning darling, No shoes?" Smirking, she sat herself on the bed.

"..."

"Don't say I didn't warn you!" She walked towards Troy who was now sitting on the window seat, looking upset, kissed him on the cheek and simply said, "I'm going to get ready, see ya in a bit!"

"More like an hour."

"I heard that."

"You love me!

Los Angeles mall, CA: 12:20pm

"Tania, sweetie, remember that we have to buy Troy shoes." Gabriella said to her sister.

"Oh, shoes" Tania replied, dragging Gabriella into another designer boutique, with no complaints from Gabriella.

Santa Monica, CA (Gabriella's house): 12:10pm

"Look," Said Troy to the small black dog lying on the floor. "Me and you, are not friends. You may have fooled Gabriella, but you don't fool me." He stepped over him and went into the kitchen, sitting on the counter, he was going insane. "Look at me, I'm talking to a dog, he can't even understand me!" Just at that moment, Shadow whimpered. "Ok, I admit, that was weird!"

Santa Monica, CA (Gabriella's street): 12:20pm

The two girls walked along the road, smiling happily.

Flash.

"OMG!"

"Tania, hold my hand, keep your head low, ignore any questions and..."

"Gabi, you tell me this every time we're out, so in the politest way possible, cut it out, I get it!" Both girls were whispering to each other, so that the paparazzi couldn't hear them.

"Where are my keys?"Asked Gabriella to Tania quietly, whilst rummaging in her bag. "Erg, I'm such an idiot!"

"Well, it's lucky Troy's staying over!" Tania shouted, because of her sisters idiocy. Unfortunately, they were now surrounded by paparazzi.

"Troy's staying over?"

Flash

"Are you two moving in together."

Flash

"See how nice we are, Baby G, walking you back to your house, making sure your safe."

Flash

"When's the wedding?"

Flash

"Can we have a smile?"

Slam.

Santa Monica, CA (Gabriella's house): 12:23pm

"Wow," said Tania, while removing her shoes in the large corridor area. "They're in full force today!"

"I'm so sorry honey, it must be such a pain for you!"

"Well, yeah it is... but that's ok, neither of us can help it."

"Your so understanding," Gabriella thanked.

"Your lucky your not with dad!"

"Oh, gosh yeah. He goes insane... Troy, are you there?"

Troy can running into the corridor. "Shoes." He asked, bluntly.

Both girls made an O shape with their mouths. "We did get the most amazing dresses though!" Said Gabriella.

"You are kidding me!" Troy replied dismally, watching both girls walk past him, almost bursting from trying not to laugh.

"Your hair looks a little greasy, Troy."

Oh, no.... Will he ever get home?

More EXTRA randomness to come in the next chapter.


End file.
